A glee story: Volume 2
by Swiftie97
Summary: The second instalation of the famous "A glee story" from it's orginal home on youtube!
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's POV:

It's all in your head Rachel, just carry one walking, I look around me, pitiful and disgusted stares my way, I look down at my feet, I don't want their pity. I hear Becky shouting about the muckraker (the school gossip paper) I grab a copy, and it's just how I thought, the front page reads "Glee assistant gets glee star pregnant" I read the first paragraph.

"Shocking revelations yesterday as Rachel Berry, the school's glee star told Finn, her quarterback football team boyfriend that she was pregnant, and the baby wasn't his. The baby in fact belongs to Jesse Saint James, the choreographer and Mr Shuster's glee assistant, Finn didn't take the news to well, Jesse escaped luckily with just a black eye, is our star quarterback out of control? And can a baby keep this odd couple together or will it tear them apart?"

The paper is pulled from my hands

Becky: You don't need to read that, save it for the people who aren't pregnant

And with that she walks off in the other direction.

Jesse's POV:

I search around and around, but I can't find Rachel, I find a cheerleader and tap her on the shoulder

Jesse: Can you just go see if Rachel Berry is in the toilets for me?

Cheerleader: Oh, you must be Jesse *hands him a copy of the paper* I'll just go fetch her

"Glee assistant gets glee star pregnant"?

Rachel comes out of the toilet, walking off in the other direction.

Jesse: Rachel wait!

I run after her.

Jesse: You can't avoid me forever Rachel

Rachel: You think I can't try

Jesse: Just stop Rachel, we have a connection, you're carrying my baby

Rachel: Not intentionally, if i had a choice I would rather it belonged to Finn

Jesse: No, hold on…

Rachel: No, you listen to me! I don't care what science tests you get or what DNA the baby has, this is Finn's baby! I want him to father it, not you, I don't want the baby to grow up with YOU as their father figure, I'd much rather Finn, you know why, because he's trustworthy.

Jesse: What, so you're just going to go your whole life pretending, telling the baby that Finn's their dad, even though everyone else knows that it's me? Have you seen the paper?

Rachel: I'm not going to pretend, I'm not going to hide it from the baby that Finn isn't their real dad, it's not going to be a secret, but I want them to feel like Finn's their dad, because he'll be more of a dad then you'll ever be

Jesse: Rachel please, just give me one more chance

Finn: What are you doing back here Jesse, Mr Shu fired you!

Rachel: Oh nothing, Jesse was just leaving

Finn: Good *Comes over and puts his arm around Rachel*

I roll my eyes but leave anyway, looks like I'm going to have to fight this battle on my own.

*Later that day*

Quinn's POV:

I know what you're thinking, Quinn's being nice to Rachel, she must have some plan stacked up to tear Finn and Rachel apart and win Finn for myself, but for once, that's not the case. I look at Rachel and I know exactly how she feels, that feeling that everyone's looking down on you, feeling like everyone knows your business, and I feel sorry for her, I've been there too, with Beth, Puck's baby, it's not easy being the girl who got pregnant, trust me, I just hope and pray to god that Rachel's dad's aren't going to kick her out the way my dad did to me, when even your parents abandon you, life becomes one great big drag, I grab the bag from my locker and make my way over to Rachel, I hand her the bag

Quinn: Here are some of the maternity clothes for you, but I wouldn't start wearing them until you've told your dad's, and you don't really need to until the bump becomes noticeable

Rachel: Thanks Quinn *Puts them in her locker*

Quinn: How are you coping?

Rachel: Well I'm so pleased that Finn took it so well, Jesse, well the less said about that the better, I'm just worried about what people are going to think of me

Quinn: I know the feeling, which is why, tonight, you and I are going on a pampering night, I got my mum to book us two places at a luxury spa, one hour swimming, 30 mins in the Jacuzzi, 30 mins in the steam room, then massages, facials, mani-pedi, and then complementary smoothies in the café downstairs!

Rachel: Wow Quinn… thanks… why are you being so nice to me… you've always said I act like a big headed show off

Quinn: Because I've been in your shoes, I know exactly how you feel, and things might have been a little strange between us, but right now, I know you need a friend, and that's exactly what I'm doing

Rachel: Thank-you Quinn

*They hug, Finn walks up*

Finn: Hey Quinn, hey Rach, you want to come round mine tonight, we could go to the movies

Rachel: Sorry Finn, I and Quinn have plans tonight; we're going to a spa

Finn: Very nice, have fun girls *He kisses Rachel and walks away*

Quinn: Come on then, I'll drive

*They laugh, link arms, and walk off together*


	2. Chapter 2

*At school two weeks later*

No one's POV:

*Finn, Rachel, and Quinn are sat, talking and laughing together in the auditorium. Two men in black suits approach Mr Shu*

Suit 1: Excuse me, are you Mr Will Shuster?

Mr Shu: Yes that's me, is there something wrong?

Suit 2: We'd like to speak to Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry

Finn: That's us, what's happened?

Suit 1: Mr Hudson, you have been served for abuse by Mr Saint James, you are expected to appear at the Ohio state court at ten o'clock tomorrow

Finn: …

Suit 2: As for you miss Berry, Mr Saint James has applied for the right to father his baby, you too need to be at the Ohio state court tomorrow at ten o'clock, we will examine both cases together as it appears they are closely linked

Rachel: …

*The two men in suits leave*

Rachel: He wants to father our baby Finn…

Finn: Which is why he's trying to get me done for abuse…? I could get arrested…

Quinn: Right, I'm coming with you…

*Then next morning. Finn is driving to the court case, Rachel is in the passenger seat and Quinn is sat in the back, Finn is wearing a suit and both Rachel and Quinn are wearing smart dresses, Finn pulls up to the steps to the court.*

Finn: This is it, I love you Rachel

Rachel: I love you too Finn

*The three of them get out of the car and make their way up the steps, they walk up to a desk in the entrance hall*

Finn: Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry

Receptionist: Right, in for… abuse and the rights to a baby… you may enter the court

*They walk into the court hall, Jesse is sat a few rows back from the front, he turns around as they walk in, he smiles a sly smiles then turns back to face the front, and Finn, Rachel and Quinn take their seats in the front row.

Judge: Mr Lawson and Mrs Hutch your divorce is now final, next case

Assistant: Finn Hudson is here for abuse, charged by Jesse Saint James, and is Finn Hudson present?

*Finn raises his hand*

Assistant: And is Mr Saint James present?

*Jesse gets to his feet and nods*

Assistant: Right, court is now in session, Mr Hudson, Mr Saint James, come to the front and place an oath on the bible

*After Finn and Jessie make their statements*

Judge: Do the lawyers have any questions for the accused?

Finn's Lawyer: I do

Judge: Proceed

Finn's Lawyer: So Mr Hudson, am I right in thinking that you did indeed punch Mr Saint James several times

Finn: Haven't we already covered this…?

Judge: Mr Hudson, please just answer the question

Finn: Yes, yes I did

Finn's Lawyer: And were the punches in self-defence?

Finn: I thought my lawyer was supposed to…

Judge: Answer the question Mr Hudson

Finn: No, no your honour they weren't

Finn's lawyer: So what was the reason you punched Mr Saint James?

Finn: I was angry at him your honour

Finn's lawyer: And for what reason

Finn: Jesse wanted to father my baby

Jesse: Objection!

Judge: For what reason

Jesse: I'm the father to the baby

Judge: Sustained, bring Rachel Berry to be questioned with Mr Hudson

*Rachel walks up to the witness stand, makes an oath and steps in with Finn*

Jesse's lawyer: Miss Berry, is it true that Mr Saint James is the biological father to this baby?

Rachel: Yes, but…

Finn's Lawyer: Miss Berry, perhaps you could tell us the reason for wanting Mr Hudson to father the baby

Rachel: Finn… sorry… Mr Hudson is my boyfriend, and when the baby was… made, Mr Saint James had gotten me drunk, I suspect he spiked my drink, and this lead me to…

Finn's Lawyer: Mr Saint James, is it true that you spiked Miss Berry's drink

Jesse: I added a completely legal drop or two of liquid

Finn's lawyer: Continue Miss Berry

Rachel: As he had spiked my drink, it leads me to believe he was irresponsible and not an ideal father figure…

Finn's lawyer: No further questions your honour


	3. Chapter 3

Puck's POV:

Glee club is silent, Rachel isn't busy criticising someone, Finn isn't giving us all a passionate speech about how we are a team, and Quinn isn't stirring up trouble, but Finn's my bro, and I have a feeling that things aren't going down too well in the court, Finn's my main man , but he's going to need my help

Puck: This is stupid man, I have a bro connection with Finn, and my gut says something going wrong down there, so I'm going down, anyone else coming?

Kurt: I'm in, Finn may not be my bro but he is my brother, so if I can help him then I'm there

Mercedes: Me too, glee club isn't the same without Rachel and Finn, count me in

Sam: If Mercedes is in, then I'm in too, plus, I owe Finn my life, the least I can do is help him now

Puck: Come on then guys, anyone else?

Santana: Me, despite the fact that I'm mean to Rachel, ALL the time, glee wouldn't be as fun with her all miserable about Jesse, so I'm in

Puck: Right, let's go, we'll take my car

Finn's POV:

*In court*

This isn't going well, at this rate I'm going to end up in Juvee like Puck

Judge: The jury have now made their decision, Mr Finn Hudson, has been found…

*A door slams open*

Puck: The case isn't closed yet

Judge: Who are these people; I want them out of my court!

Finn: They're our friends your honour

Puck: Just let us speak your honour

Judge: Proceed

Puck: Let me tell you something your honour, something about Jesse Saint James, about this time last year, he was dating Rachel Berry, you know why?

Kurt: Because he was manipulative, he was only dating her, so her mom could see her again, he lead Rachel to believe things that weren't true…

Jesse: Objection!

Judge: On what grounds?

Jesse: I never lied to her!

Mercedes: Oh hell to the no! What about that tape you '"found" from Rachel's mom?

Judge: Overruled

Puck: And then, well then he broke her heart and left her to pick up the pieces

Santana: Puck forgot one vital thing, once they broke up, you know what childish immature thing her did, egged her, he got him, and all his vocal adrenaline buddies to egg Rachel

Sam: Finn is a good kid, whatever he does; he has a reason for it, please

Jesse's Lawyer: A good kid, you say, do you have any proof of this, or is it just another wandering belief

Puck: Proof? You shouldn't need…

Sam: He saved my life

*The court is silent for a moment*

Judge: Well give the Jury another brief period of time to discuss matters and then come to a final decision

Jesse: You can't be here Noah, or Kurt, or Mercedes, or Sam, or Santana, you all have to leave, now!

Puck: No we don't, and you of all people should know, it's Puck, not Noah

Jesse: It doesn't matter; this is the court of Ohio, leave

Puck: No, because Finn is my Friend!

No one's POV:

*Ten minutes later*

Judge: The jury has come to a final decision, Finn Hudson, has been found guilty of charges of abuse, due to circumstances Mr Hudson, you will leave this court room with just a caution, but if you ever have to set foot here again then the judge will not hesitate to put you into Juvenile detention centre.

Finn: Thank you for your leniency your honour

Judge: As for Mr Saint James's request to father the baby, your request has been denied

*Rachel breathes out a sigh of relief, laughing*

Judge: Court is now out of session

*The glee club leave cheering and clapping*

Rachel: Thanks for the moral support in there Quinn; I couldn't have done it without you

Quinn: That's what friends are for

*They smile and hug and laugh*

Jesse's POV:

I know you all think I'm a horrible person, but I just miss Rachel, like I said, what I did to her was my one great regret, I see her being a part of everything, her boyfriend Finn, smiling and laughing, surrounded by friends, holding Rachel's hand, kissing her, and I can't help but think that should be me…


	4. Chapter 4

No one's POV:

*The glee club enter the auditorium for rehearsals*

Finn: Jesse what are you doing here? You can't be here?

Jesse: You've taken my girl, you've lost me my job, you lost me my baby, the least you can let me do is sing this song

Mr Shu: Just one song Jesse, then you be on your way?

Jesse: Oh course Mr Shuster, take it away

*Music starts and glee club sit down*

Jesse: Everybody's laughing in my mind, rumours spreadin' about this other guy

Do you do what you did, the way you did with me?

Does he love you the way I can

Did you forget all the plans that you made with me,

Cos baby I didn't

That should be me, holding your hand

That should be me, making you laugh

That should be me, this is so sad

That should be me, that should be me

That should be me feeling your kiss

That should be me buying you gifts

This is so wrong, I can't go on

Until you believe, that should be me

*He walks slowly out of the room*

Rachel: …

*Later that day*

Rachel's POV:

Rachel: Hey Finn, do you want to come round to mine tonight

Finn: Sure, I'll drive us there

Rachel: Great *kisses him* I'll see you later, I've got Spanish with Mr Shu now, catch you after school

*Walks off and meets Quinn*

Finn is so sweet, I love him so much and I can't believe my luck that I've found the guy of my dreams

Rachel: Hey Quinn, are you ok?

Quinn: Yeah I'm fine… Spanish?

*After school Finn is waiting outside Spanish for Rachel, she comes out of the class*

Finn: Hey Rach, you ready?

Rachel: Yeah

*When they get to Rachel's house*

Finn: We could go and see that new sci-fi film

Rachel: Sci-fi? How about a comedy

Finn: Good idea

*Rachel unlocks the door and walks in with Finn, they go upstairs*

Rachel: Actually, before we go, I was just wondering… I'm nearly four weeks pregnant, can we have a baby talk?

Finn: Of course, what did you want to talk about?

Rachel: I doubt my dad's will let me stay, when I tell them I mean, is there room at your house for a crib, a buggy, and a high chair? Plus, baby toys, baby food, baby clothes, what will your mum think if I'm cluttering up her house with loads of baby stuff?

Finn: There's no room, I already sleep in a cupboard with cowboy wallpaper…

Rachel: *Starting to cry* what are we going to do?

Finn: Let's buy our own place…

Rachel: What?

Finn: Let's move in together; buy a two bed flat somewhere

Rachel: Really?

Finn: Yeah, why not?

Rachel: You don't have a job, I'll be mothering a baby, how are we supposed to live without money, pay bills, buy food and clothes and furniture.

Finn: I'll get a job, I'll work in Burt's garage, that'll pay food and rent, I've got savings for baby clothes, and we'll look at jumble sales and antique shops to buy furniture for our flat

*They hug*

Rachel: I'll call an estate agent tomorrow

*They run downstairs*

Rachel: Dad!

*She runs to find her dad's*

Rachel: Dad! I've got great news

*Finn takes her hand*

Finn: Me and your daughter, me and Rachel, we're moving in together

*Silence*

Rachel: Say something!

Dad1: *Sadly* I'm happy for you honey

*Rachel looks at her other dad*

Rachel: Well?

Dad2: It's not because your ready is it though *hands her a letter* It's from the court of Ohio, confirming you won the rights to your baby

Rachel: Dad… I

Dad2: I'm not going to shout, I'm not mad Rachel, but I am so disappointed in you, I gave you a home, food, clothes, all you've ever wanted, and this is how you repay me *A tear rolls down his cheek *I want you out of my house by nine o'clock…


	5. Chapter 5

Finn's POV:

Oh god no, this isn't fair on Rachel, she has tears streaming down her face

Finn: Please Mr Berry… can we talk about this

Dad2: No discussion needed, just take your things and leave

Rachel: But where will I go? You can't just abandon me when things get hard!

Dad 2: You can go stay with your boyfriend, I told you it's not up for discussion

Finn: Mr Berry please, my parents don't know yet… I haven't told them just yet

Dad2: Oh really! How surprising, go on, now's the perfect time to tell them

Finn: Please reconsider, Rachel is your daughter

Dad2: Go pack your things while you still have time Rachel

Finn: But…

Dad2: NOW!

Rachel doesn't move a muscle; just stands there with tears falling down her cheeks, I run up the stairs for her, scrabbling around under her bed until I find a suitcase. I rip open the lid and throw it on her bed, I push in handfuls of clothes from all the drawers and cupboards in her room, throwing them carelessly in the case, I put some of her music books, soft toys and some of her make-up in the case too, I put her hairdryer in and unplug her CD player and add that as well, there's just a little space left, I grab some shoes from under her bed and throw in the photo frames from her desk, then zip the case shut tight. I drag it down the steps, letting it bump noisily on every stair. I pull the case along her pathway and throw it in the boot of my car, then head back into the house, I grab Rachel's coat from the hooks in the hall and her favourite boots, I bring them into the living room where Rachel is sat on the floor, her head in her hands. I pull her to her feet, help her put on her coat and boots, I steer her carefully out of the living room and into the hall, her two dad's watching me all of the way, I open the front door and usher Rachel out, just before I step out of the door, I turn back and look at Rachel's Dad's.

Finn: I hope you're happy

And with that, me and Rachel get into my car and drive off into the night

*Five minutes later*

Rachel's POV

Finn ushers me inside, he leaves the suitcase in the car and leads me up to his bedroom, and he sits me on his bed and heads downstairs to make me a cup of tea. I sit nervously on the bed, I'm lucky, so far you can't see a bump, but I'll be four weeks on Sunday, and that's when they say the first sighting of a bump appears. I look around Finn's room, looking at all the things that are most important to him, his x-box is plugged into the telly on the wall, the COD game box is sat open with no disc in so I presume that's what he played last, his poster of the killers is hung proudly on one wall and his most prized possession sits just above his bed, so he can fall asleep at night looking at it, it's a large framed photo of all the glee club, it was taken just after our win at regionals, we all look so happy, even Mr Shu! We are all smiling; I remember Finn was so chuffed he went straight to get it enlarged as soon as it was printed. He comes back in, walking very slowly, his hand cupped around a steaming mug of tea; he places it down on the bedside table and comes over to sit next to me.

Finn: How are you?

Rachel: I feel a little bit lost, I'm not sure in my head I can really believe this is happening, have you told your mom yet?

Finn: Not yet…

Carol: *Popping her head around the door* Not told me what yet?

Finn: Mom! I've told you not to listen when I have people round, especially not my girlfriend

Carol: *Scoffs* Oh don't be silly, what's bothering you Rachel?

Rachel: I'm sorry Miss Hummel…

Carol: its ok honey please don't cry, just tell me what's the matter

Finn: I never meant this to happen mom… Rachel's pregnant, her dads kicked her out, can she stay here until we find our own place?

Carol: Of course honey, take as long as you need, you have been like a daughter to me Rachel, if there's anything you want, just ask

Rachel: Thank-you Miss Hummel

Carol: Please, call me Carol

Finn: I'll go get your case, you just relax and drink your tea yeah?

Carol: I'm making some pizza, you want some?

Rachel: No thank-you miss… Carol, I'm not hungry

I wake up to the smell of bacon sandwiches, I guess I must have dozed off, I clamber out of bed, shower and blow dry my hair, I then rummage around in my case to see what Finn has packed me, I drag on my black and yellow bow top and my little red pleated skirt and head downstairs. Suddenly the smell of bacon hit's me like a slushy facial, my hand flies up to my mouth, I run through the kitchen to the bathroom, I kneel down by the toilet. I hear Finn calling after me…

Carol smiles sympathetically when I come out

Carol: Finn says your three weeks, I was the same with him, everything you smell makes you feel sick, don't worry honey, there's butter in the fridge and bread in the cupboard, just have some of that.

Rachel: Thanks Carol

This is going to be harder than I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

No one's POV:

Tina: Hey Mike *Kisses him* are you ok?

Mike: Yeah, have you heard about Rachel?

Tina: No… what?

Mike: I've heard her dads kicked her out, she's living with Finn

Tina: Oh my gosh… poor Rachel

Mike: I know

*Brittany comes over*

Brittany: Hey guys, what's up?

Tina: Rachel's dads kicked her out when they found out

*Santana overhears*

Santana: Rachel's living with Finn?

Artie: Excuse me guys, your blocking my locker

Santana: What about you wheels? Have you heard yet?

Artie: Heard what?

Santana: About Rachel being kicked out and she's now living with Finn

Artie: Wow… no… I feel so sorry for her *sees Sam and Mercedes* Hey Sam, Mercedes? Do you know anything about Rachel moving in with Finn?

Sam: No… what happened?

Artie: Her parents kicked her out

Mercedes: No way! *Pulls her phone out of her pocket* Hey Kurt, is Rachel living with you and Finn?

Kurt: *Comes round the corner* I'm afraid it's true, her parents flipped when they found out she was pregnant

*Puck and Jessica overhear* Puck: What did they do?

Jessica: I heard they kicked her out

Mike: Where did you hear that?

Jessica: It was in the muckraker

Tina: No way…

Jessica: Uh Hu!

Quinn: *Walks over* Rachel called me yesterday, she's living with Finn!

Artie: That's what we were just talking about; apparently her parents kicked her out

Quinn: Poor Rachel, we need to do something to help them

Santana: Yeah but how?

Mercedes: The only way that new directions can do it *she smiles*

*The next morning*

Rachel's POV:

I sit up in bed and look around my new bedroom, its cosy, the walls are painted a rosy colour and there's a fluffy rug on the floor, my bed is comfy and it's better than keeping secrets from my dads. I wonder how Finn's feeling, I pull back my duvet and pull on my slippers, then pad down the hallway and gently creek open the door to Finn's room, I look at his clock on his bedroom wall, it says it's eleven o'clock, Finn is dressed and his hair is a little damp so I presume he must have had a shower, he's sat on his laptop, I think he's on Skype because I can see someone talking to him on the screen. I walk over and Finn sits me on his lap, I look at the screen, Quinn sits smiling on the other side

Quinn: Hey Rach! Are you ok?

Rachel: Tired, and I'm finding it hard to believe that I'm going to be somebodies mother!

Quinn: It's scary isn't it, according to what Finn told me, you've got eight weeks one day till your first scan, and it'll fly by

Rachel: Yeah… *There's a loud crashing on Quinn's side of the conversation, and then a lot of laughing

Finn: What's going on there… is there someone round?

Quinn: What? No! Actually… why don't you come over?

Rachel: Now?

Quinn: Well… soon!

Finn: But…

Quinn: Ok great see you bye!

*The conversation window closes*

I shower and dry my hair, I then rummage in my new wardrobe and pull on my white blouse, with my checked vest and a pink skirt, I then come and join Finn who's just tying up his trainers

Finn: Come on then Rachel, let's go see her

Quinn's POV:

I open the door and Finn and Rachel are stood there, I sit them down on the sofa and then vanish round the corner. I turn on the CD player.

Mercedes: Some times in our lives, we all have pain we all have sorrow

But, if we are wise, we know that there, is always tomorrow

All: Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long, till I'm gunna need, somebody to lean on

Quinn: Please, swallow your pride, if I have things, you wish to borrow

For no-one can see, those of your needs that you won't let show

Artie: You just call on me brother, if you need a hand

All: We all need somebody to lean on

Artie: I just might have a problem that you'll under stand

All: We all need somebody to lean on

Lean on me, when you're not strong, I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on

For, it won't be long, till I'm gunna need, somebody to lean on!


	7. Chapter 7

Mercedes POV:

Wow Sam is awesome, I absolutely love him, he's sweet and caring and he cares about what I have to say, I'm sat shotgun in his car and he's driving me home from out date at breadsticks, he looks away from the road for a moment, smiling at me, he changes gear, then turns back to look at the cars ahead of him. He pulls up outside my house; he climbs out and opens the door for me, he then walks me to my door, he takes my hand in the dim light, he kisses me softly.

Sam: I love you Mercedes

Mercedes: I love you too

He kisses me once more then makes his way back into the car, smiles at me then drives off into the night. I open the front door, mom is sat in the front room, watching TV, and she turns around to face me as I click the front door shut.

Mercedes Mom: How was your date with Sam honey?

Mercedes: It was fine mom!

Mercedes Mom: Glad to hear it sweetheart, those shoes you ordered arrived, I put them on your bed

Mercedes: Thanks mom

I make my way up the stairs and into my room, I sit on the edge of my bed, admiring my new shoes, they're black and purple hi-tops with blue graffiti design on the sides, I smile to myself, I put the shoes in my wardrobe and throw the box into the bin. I open up my laptop and sit down at my desk, I sign in to twitter and check for any recent posts. I retweet Kurt's tweet about the new floral article in vogue. Then check my profile, someone called "GUSSLECEK" tweeted me. I follow the link and read the tweet

Tweet: Hey, you're the fat black chick who sings! I don't know what Sam's doing with you, no-one wants to tap that!

I stop for a moment, and read the post again, I close the laptop and sit back in my chair, I think things over for the next ten minutes, then I smile to myself, if this loser has nothing better to do than tear other people down without even the guts to say it to my face, then they're obviously not worth it, so stuff them, it's not important.

No one's POV:

*In the glee club*

Mr Shu: Hey guys, can I have your attention? I've got some good news!

Finn: Have you got cookies?

Mr Shu: No…

Puck: They've changed the law and it's legal for us all to drink?

Mr Shu: No! Listen…

Rachel: They've found a cure for morning sickness?

Mr Shu: No, can everyone just listen? Now I know you all loved doing rocky horror, and can I just say it was fabulous, and I also know, that you all loved writing your own songs for Nationals and choreographing your own dances, so… I've been thinking, glee club needs to raise money, or else we won't be able to afford costumes and the band and things like that that a performing arts group needs… so… I've had an idea, New Directions is going to write, choreograph, and star in our very own musical!

*The glee club cheer and clap*

Mr Shu: Ok, so we need to think up a basic plot line and characters for each of you to play, and then consider individual scenes, then I shall assign you each a scene to write, you can write songs in if you wish, and then we'll begin rehearsals! So… ok… what's going to happen in this musical? I want you to go home tonight, and think about a good plot line for a play, and then we'll all pitch our ideas tomorrow, so think about what you want from this play, and ponder your ideas tonight! Time is ticking!

Mercedes: This is so awesome! I've got a ton of ideas

Rachel: Me too, this is the chance for glee club to shine!

Finn: I think it'll be quite cool; we can make this musical our own

Puck: Totally, I can make this thing epic

Mike: Well I'd quite like to bust some sweet moves in this thing

Brittany: Same, I want to make up the dances with Mike

Santana: I don't want to star in this thing, as long as it's not a Rachel Berry one woman show then I'm happy

Mr Shu: Ok guys, we need to focus on writing it first, ok, so go home, figure out some ideas and we can mix them together to make the best play ever

*The bell rings*

Mr Shu: Ok guys, off you go now!

*Everyone runs out of the room, chattering away excitedly*

Rachel's POV:

This is a brilliant idea, I for one am going to come up with a fantastic musical plot, I look down at my stomach, the tiniest bump is visible, but I just look like I did when I was fourteen and I got my first teen belly, I run straight up to my room and pull out my notebook, ideas swarm in my head, then it appears in my head, a musical about a struggling young singer, hoping for her big break in Broadway, she meets a collection of interesting people on her journey to Broadway, not all of these people nice, some of them wanting to lead her astray… I begin to scrawl in my notebook…


	8. Chapter 8

No one's POV:

Rachel: Me first!

Mr Shu: Ok Rachel, take it away

Rachel: Well, I propose we write our play about a struggling young actress hoping to get her big break into the showbiz career; she meets many interesting people along the way, some who try and lead her astray…

Mr Shu: Very good Rachel! Who's next?

Finn: I've got an idea, what about, we do a play about a rock band, as they rocket to fame and fortune and then they fall back down to earth again

Mr Shu: Noted, ok… anyone else?

Mercedes: I say we write a play about a secret romance, there are so many opportunities there for awesome songs!

Mr Shu: Thanks for that Mercedes! These are all great idea's guys…

Sam: And I've just had a better one… why don't we just write about us?

Santana: I'm sorry, but who'd want to watch a musical about you losers?

Sam: We've got plenty to go by here; we've got stories about betrail, so many love partners, Quinn and Rachel getting pregnant, Mr Shu nearly leaving to go to Broadway… we've got so much to write about!

Finn: I actually think Sam's got quite a good idea… I mean… our lives have enough drama to fill a musical and more

Rachel: I agree with Finn and Sam, we could call it… New Directions!

Mercedes: I think this is a kick butt idea, is everyone in?

*The glee club cheer and clap*

Mr Shu: Looks like New Directions it is! Right, let's get to work deciding on what scenes we want…

Mercedes POV:

Okay… so I have to write the scene about Sam nearly drowning on holiday… shouldn't be too hard, I was there! I sit down at my laptop and open the internet to check twitter before I start, I check my wall, and GUSSLECEK has tweeted me again.

Tweet: Hey! You like cupcakes don't you? You're so fat there are enough of you so that when you sit on a train, you take up two seats! Loser!

I click "Retweet"

Mercedes: Whoever you are you can pack it in, you obviously have nothing better to do with your time than bring others down… enough!

I then close the internet window and open up a word document and begin typing the scene out.

Rachel's POV:

I look at myself in the mirror, there is large bags under my eyes, I lean in a little closer, I look tired and pale, I turn away and flop on my bed, I gently stroke my stomach, I sigh and lean back on my pillow. I'm four weeks pregnant, a month, just one month and already I've lost my dads and appeared in the muckraker about this, what am I going to do? I look down at my belly, this is my son or daughter, and they are going to be brought up in a loving environment, no matter what it takes…

I wake up in the middle of the night, hot and bothered; I slip out of bed and slowly pad downstairs in my pyjamas. I make my way into the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil to make some coffee, I pour the granules into the mug and then add the water and some milk, I stir it round and round until there's no more granules at the bottom, I turn around to make my way back upstairs and I see Finn stood in front of me in his top and trackies, he looks tired

Finn: Rachel… what are you doing up?

Rachel: I could ask you the same thing!

Finn: I couldn't sleep, thinking about the baby

Rachel: Me too…

Finn: I love you so much Rachel… whatever you want for the baby… well… whatever you want is what happens

Rachel: Thanks Finn… but I don't know… I don't want an abortion, I couldn't kill something so sweet, and I don't want to put it up to adoption, it feels bad being an adopted child… I should know… I want to keep it, but I don't know how I'm going to look after it…

Finn: My mom's always complaining she has nothing to do at home, you can look after the baby most of the time… and mom can when you're at school

Rachel: I guess but… I don't know… I'm really scared Finn

Finn: It's going to be okay Rach, I believe in you

We make our way into the front room, we sit cuddling on the sofa together until we fall asleep in each other's arms, I wake the next morning to the sound of singing birds, life isn't as bad as it seems…

Me and Finn help each other to write the scenes for the glee club play and laugh together while we do it, we then make our way down to school, Finn drives, and we walk to the auditorium, everyone else is already there when we arrive

Mr Shu: Hey guys, it's great to see you, you ok Rachel?

Rachel *Nods* Just a little tired

Mr Shu: Great let's get started by thinking about what songs we want our characters to sing…


	9. Chapter 9

No one's POV:

Mr Shu: Right… has everyone written out their scenes? Good… ok… let's try and piece this thing together… who wrote about Finn joining glee club?

Rachel: That was me Mr Shu *Hands him a script*

Mr Shu: Thanks Rachel… are you ok? You look a little tired

Rachel: Yeah, I am tired… don't know why…

Quinn: It's the pregnancy, your heart rate is increasing and your body hasn't caught up yet, it's part of pregnancy, I remember I had that problem so I looked it up online; it'll stop in a few weeks

Rachel: Really? Thanks Quinn! *Sits down with Finn on one side and Quinn on the other

Mr Shu: Moving on… who wrote about Quinn getting pregnant?

Puck: Me! *Gives Mr Shu his script*

*Half an hour later once Mr Shu has collected all the scripts*

Mr Shu: Great! I'll read these through tonight and think about piecing them all together… somehow…

*The glee club laugh and the bell rings*

Mr Shu: Right… go on everyone… of home with you, I'll see you all later

Finn's POV:

I make my way out of school and pull my phone out of my pocket and dial the number for the estate agents

Estate agents: Hello this is Ruby from "Moving On" estate agents, how can I help you?

Finn: Hi, my name's Finn Hudson, me and my girlfriend are interested in buying a property in the local area; we are looking for a basic two bedroom property to rent

Ruby: Well Mr Hudson, I shall look up a few ideal properties for you and E-mail you the details, when can we arrange to meet up

Finn: *See's Rachel coming* Hey Rach, when can we meet the estate agent?

Rachel: Umm… Saturday morning?

Finn: Is Saturday morning ok for you?

Ruby: Yes thank you Mr Hudson, I look forward to seeing you then

And with that, I hang up

Finn: We're going to go home hunting on Saturday morning!

Rachel: *Hugs him* this is so great Finn! We're taking the first step into a real relationship!

Finn: I'm so happy!

Rachel: This proves that you are a mature and sensible boyfriend Finn… and so…

Please say what I think you're about to say... please please please…

Rachel: I'm keeping the baby! We're going to be parents!

Yes! I look Rachel in the eyes and I feel so much love for her, I'm going to be a father, I put my hands around her and swirl her in the air around me, she laughs and giggles and when I put her down we kiss in the glorious sunshine, I love Rachel, and right now, that's all I care about…

Mercedes POV:

Mercedes: No you hang up first

Sam: No you hang up first

Mercedes: No you hang up first

Sam: No you hang up first

Mercedes: Ok let's do it together

Sam: 1… 2… 3…

*Silence*

Mercedes: Sam?

Sam: I couldn't do it

Mercedes: Me either

Sam: Hang up then

Mercedes: No you hang up first

Sam: No you hang up first

Mercedes: No you…

The phone is wrenched from my hands

Puck: Someone please just hang up!

He hands me my phone back, I go to my car, and drive home, when I reach home I check my twitter again, yup, they've tweeted me again

Tweet: Stop singing, my little bro just went deaf from ten streets away!

I roll my eyes and close my laptop; I refuse to let them get to me. My phone rings in my pocket, I answer it immediately

Mercedes: Hello?

Kurt: Hey Mercedes, me and Blaine are going to the cinema, do you and Sam want to come?

Mercedes: Sure thing, I'll give him a bell and we'll meet you there in ten minuets

I hear Blaine shouting on the other end of the line

Blaine: Hey Mercedes!

Mercedes: Hey Blaine! I'll see you there Kurt

Kurt: Can't wait… bye!

Quinn's POV:

Quinn: Hey Rachel look at this!

I open the pregnancy calendar, and read a few paragraphs from it, she laughs and then flops down onto my bed. I only started being nice to Rachel because she was pregnant, but she's actually a really nice person, and I think we could be friends, but that's just a maybe… Finn's a really nice guy to, and don't get me wrong when I say that, I'm not going to steal a boyfriend of a pregnant woman, but he's a really good friend too, he's just what Rachel needs right now.

Rachel: This is bonkers, let's play a game… would you rather… go on a date with Jacob, kissing involved, or be in another of Sue Sylvester's "Physical" videos.

Quinn: Oh my gosh no!

*They laugh*


	10. Chapter 10

No one's POV:

Mr Shu: Right, now I've linked all the scripts and songs that you wrote together it's time to get to work thinking about costumes!

Mercedes: Why do we need costumes… if we're playing ourselves then surely we dress as ourselves!

Mr Shu: That's actually a good point Mercedes… *thinks for a moment* ok scratch that, let's get rehearsal on the first scene, ok, we'll need, Rachel, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina, come to the front, we'll do the auditions first then we'll need Finn and Puck for when Finn joins glee club.

*Rachel, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt and Tina take their places*

Rachel: Hi my name's Rachel Berry, and I'll be singing "On my own"

*Later that day*

Sam's POV:

Mr Shu: Great work guys, I'm really impressed! We'll run the other half of the scenes tomorrow; you all go take a well-earned break!

Rachel: Thank-you Mr Shu!

*They all dawdle out of glee club*

I see Mercedes on her phone; I walk over to her, smiling

Sam: Hey Mercedes, what's up?

She stands silently for a moment, her face creased into a frown

Sam: Mercedes… are you ok?

Mercedes: Huh? Uh… yeah totally

Sam: What were you looking at on your phone?

Mercedes: Oh nothing, just… checking my twitter *She quickly pockets the phone*

Sam: No really… what's wrong?

Mercedes: Nothing, I'm fine

Sam: Great, you want to come round mine tonight? We could pop a film in and…

Mercedes: Sorry I'm busy, see you soon

And with that she walks away, I watch her go, I sigh, leaning against her locker, something is definitely bothering her, she had that look on her face, I know her too well, I can tell when something's up with her, and I'm going to find out what…

*The next day*

Finn's POV:

Ruby: It's got plenty of character and is available on a very affordable budget, this is the master bedroom

Ruby leads us into a blue bedroom with a large double bed, it is clear and there is plenty of sunlight flowing in from the windows, Rachel smiles

Rachel: Is furniture included in the rent?

Ruby: Yes, the house will be as you see it now

Rachel: Wow

Finn: Can we see the second bedroom

Ruby: Of course

She leads us into a medium sized bedroom with cream walls and a wooden floor, a window at the far end of the room lets light flood into every corner, I can just picture it now, a cot by the window, Rachel feeding the baby by the bookshelf, me reading the baby books in the comfy chair in the corner, the two of us playing with the baby on the little rug in the middle of the room

Rachel: It's so perfect

Finn: Can we change the furniture?

Ruby: It depends on what changes?

Finn: See, Rachel is four weeks pregnant, and we'll need baby furniture

Ruby: Of course, so you'd like to change this room into a nursery, you can buy all the baby things, and if you don't have room for the other furniture anymore just give it to the tenant, he'll keep it safe and put it back when you move out

Rachel: It really is perfect

Finn: We're very pleased with the property Ruby, what's the asking price?

Me and Ruby talk money for a while, about insurance and rent, it's a fairly good deal once it's all added up and totalled, I can definitely afford it on the salary Bert is paying me at the garage

Finn: Thank you for your time Ruby, I and Rachel have a lot to talk about

Ruby: It's a pleasure; give me a call once you've made up your mind

She shows us out of the flat and Rachel's face is beaming so brightly it's like a mini sun on planet earth. I open the car door for Rachel and then climb into the driver's seat.

Finn: Hey Rachel, I love the property and the baby and you… but you said nothing was going to keep you from your Broadway dream… are me and the baby going to stop being important when you move to New York?

Rachel: I'm not going Finn…

Finn: What?

Rachel: Well I mean I am, but not yet, just before the baby starts school, we can all move to New York, and maybe then I'll pursue my Broadway dream

Finn: But Broadway… preforming is your life!

Rachel: You and the baby, you're more important, there's plenty of time for Broadway when I've grown up

Finn: I love you *Kisses her*

Rachel: I love you too

And we drive off together.


End file.
